Everything One Shot The starting of Truth
by Munchkin1978
Summary: Edward has followed Bella to the airport... He won't lose her again. One Shot that started the story Truth. If you have started reading Truth then you will love this! BxE----- All human


**Everything- One Shot**

**All characters are property of Stephenie Myer. I don't own them although I wish in some ways I did. **

**This is my original one shot of the Truth story- It was named Everything at this time due to the song _Everything_ by Lifehouse. I changed it when I wrote about Charlie. He is what changed everything in this story. Now I am completing chapter 4 on Truth. I should have it for you this week. Probably on Wednesday.**

**Happy Easter everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**~munchkin1978~**

**

* * *

  
**

**Everything**

**EPOV**

She'd left me only a few hours ago. I hadn't felt her move from the bed. It was when I woke with a start that I realized she was gone. She hadn't stayed. She had disappeared as quietly as she had re-entered my life. I wasn't going to let her go so easily this time. I had to find her. I knew where she was going this time. I was told yesterday she was going home to Forks. So I headed to the one place I knew she would be. I sped all the way there. I must have broken every traffic law just to get here. I needed to be there before the sun set. My heart kept telling me before sun set. She would be gone after the sunset. I exited the vehicle and dashed for the entrance. I entered the door and stopped. Her presence was here. She was here.

I stood at the edge of the crowd. The sun was setting behind me and the massive amount of people that were milling around blocking my sight. Yes I towered over most of the people it seemed. I was tall dark and handsome as someone had stated. No one here knew who I was yet. I didn't care if they did or not. I'd lost all rhyme or reason in that department. I owned my own corporation and yes I was a doctor too. I could be a farmer with my shirt off and the ladies would still want me. That was a proven fact. They had thrown themselves at me. Just so they could get a little part of Cullen Medical Industries. I was the most eligible bachelor and eligible doctor. Of course I didn't want them. I would throw them all away just to have her back. Her beautiful smiling face. Chocolate silky brown hair with eyes to match. I wanted just her. I missed her. I missed her sweet embrace. Her soft scent that was always engrained in my nose. Freesias and Strawberries. I just want her back. It was always her. I must have known it was always her. I would be out with other people and I would always think back to her. I only ever dated people for a short time. I would always compare them to her. Now I'd questioned myself. Long ago I'd put everything aside when she left. I was broken. She was my everything. I was only human. Any one would have done the same. She'd told me not to follow. Oh how I wanted to follow. If I had I wouldn't be where I was today. That was what she wanted. My mother said I was always a shell and a brooding type of person but when I was with her I was alive and free. I'd seen her at my sister's wedding just one week ago. That fleeting moment my whole life shot into perspective. That beautiful vision of her standing not five feet in front of me talking to my sister. Her simple blue dress fitted her like a glove but was flowing and free. Her hair up off her shoulders. Simple wisps of brown coming loose and blowing in the light breeze in the night air. She was the same yet different. Her presence drew me in like it had when we first met. I could feel her soft touch, yet I wasn't touching her. I could see the frightened hurt girl that I had saved when we were in high school but tonight she was different. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had a presence about her. She was different tonight. She was shielded when she didn't need to be. When I was called away for pictures and had to break my train on her my heart fell. I didn't want to be out of her presence. I had caught her taking glimpses as I was. The electricity between us still there even though we were apart from each other. _If I could feel it could everyone else? Could she?_ She was called into the picture and standing just within reach. Her hair escaped my touch as she had fled just moments after the picture had been taken. I had run after her. But she was gone…. The car taking her to the unknown.

The crowd had moved as I looked around again and took a hesitant step into it. I knew she was here. I could sense her. I could feel her presence. That electric spark followed both of us. It was like a life force waiting to meet its partner. I stepped forward again and everyone seemed to move for me. I didn't have to say excuse me. I didn't have to see the board that told me the flights. The sun was almost under the earth behind the glass. A few more minutes and it would be dark. A few more minutes and she would be gone….again. I wasn't going to let her go. I heard the flight numbers being called out. I need two minutes. Two simple minutes to feel her close. To tell her everything. The flight can't happen yet. I can't loose her. Not again. I closed my eyes and listened. I tuned out the sounds of the crowd. The laughter and conversations erased in seconds. I was listening for one person. I felt her presence and was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. I opened my eyes and followed my senses. I searched as I floated through the crowded area. I saw people saying goodbye and saying hello but I didn't see her. I closed my eyes for just a moment more before opening them to search again for just a glimpse of her. Her brown hair and eyes would stand out. She would stand out to me. Her visuals were etched into me. I had every movement memorized. Every second I was with her I was etching them to memory. I knew she was here. I was headed in the right direction. I stopped when my eyes landed on her beautiful frame; her face was all I needed to see. There could be a million people in between us and she would be the only one I saw.

Her hair was still long past her shoulders straight but with a slight wave mixed into her chocolate brown locks. She didn't see me as I stepped forward again. _Could she not feel the presence we both shared?_ She dropped her passport she was holding and bent down to pick it up. Her ticket still in her hand, her purse in the other. When she was upright again I was standing not two feet from her. I was drawn to her. I was always drawn to her. I waited for that fleeting moment when she finally saw me. When she did finally look up from her passport she questioned what she was seeing. The sparkle her eyes usually had was gone. Her eyes were red. She'd been crying. _Don't cry. Please don't cry my love_. She stumbled again dropping her passport again. Only I reached down to pick it up with out taking my eyes off her. I placed it in her hand and breathed out her name. The 5 letters spelling out who I wanted the most in the world.

"Bella…."

She watched me with her chocolate brown eyes. Her beautiful eyes brimming over with more tears. She was upset. I watched as one fell down her cheek. The perfect water droplet landed on my thumb as I reached for her face. She didn't pull away. She didn't run. She didn't flinch. She leaned into me. The crowd around us was nothing. It was just us here. No one else to interfere. No one else to stop this moment from happening. We could be the last two people on earth and we would have been oblivious to the outside world.

I wasn't going to let her go again. It was now or never. I took my chance. The one chance I'd been waiting years for. I pulled her small framed body to mine and held her gaze as I tipped her head to mine. She hesitated for a split second but I didn't. Nothing was going o stop this moment from happening. I placed my lips on hers. Her bottom lip trembled under mine as I kissed her. I wanted to feel her. I wanted to feel that connection to her and only her. I wanted to feel the electric current run through my body like it always did when I was with her. She was my everything. She was all I ever wanted. She didn't resist, nor pull back. She kissed me back with her lips wanting more now. No more trembling they were still against mine but moving with me. Her lips were swelling under mine. Her tears falling as my hands caught them. I heard her drop everything she had. She was starting to slip. I pulled her closer keeping a tight hold of her. I finally pulled back letting both of us breathe. She gasped as the current ceased for just that moment. While that one ceased others were left in place throughout our touch.

"I can't let you go again…" I said to her quietly. "I can't bear the thought of loosing you again…" I was pleading with her. The silent notion had not gone unnoticed as she looked at me. Her red eyes brimming over again with tears. The water droplets slipping down her face and dropping onto her shirt. She didn't move to wipe them. She moved under my embrace to step back more. She was shaking her head. Something was wrong.

"I have to go." She released my grasp I had on her. "I have to go. I can't be here right now." She bent down and picked up her purse and her passport with the ticket. She pulled her carryon luggage and left me standing there. I didn't turn. The presence was disappearing. My world was being invaded by the noise and the crowd around me. I closed my eyes again. Trying to drown out the sound. I was loosing her. The crowd wasn't filtered. The laughter sounded like it was right beside me again. I couldn't drown them out like this. I'd known this feeling. The feeling of despair was back in just one simple moment.

I'd just kissed her and her me and still she left me standing here. I'd put everything on the line for this moment. My one moment with her. My final moment it seemed. I was angry with myself for letting it come to this. I'd let my heart think she wanted me too. _If I had found her earlier?_ I guessed that wasn't the case it would have been the same. I turned to face the gate. The presence I had felt earlier flickering as my eyes registered she was still there. She'd come back out. I closed my eyes one last time to attempt the filters of the surrounding people. I couldn't bear to keep them closed any more than I had to. I opened them again to see her. Wisps of hair stuck to her cheek as she pulled them aside. She looked at me with her red tear stained chocolate eyes. Her big eyes searching mine. The tears still brimming over. She stood on her toes and reached up to me. She was face to face with me and taking her chance. She kissed me with such a passion it threw me off guard. The sparks and the electric current racing through both of us as I continued what she just started. She reached her hands into my hair and laced them in. I pulled her into me as she pulled her swollen lips back and smiled. I didn't need to tune out the rest of the world now, everyone was gone. There was only Bella and I left in this world.

"I have to go see Charlie. He's not well…." She stated the tears still brimming over. "I will come back. I promise you Edward." She reached up on her toes so she could reach my face and kissed me again. The electric current returning for that split second before she had pulled away again. "I promise to come back." She turned her head to the gate and for a moment she was going to leave again but turned back one last time. "I promise you and only you to come back to us." She kissed my hands and turned.

Before I could say another word she had disappeared again. Before I could even reach for her. She was all I wanted. I smiled I couldn't help but smile. I was on cloud nine. The sights and sounds returning again as I headed out into the crowd. When they started to realize who I was I moved quickly and swiftly out of the airport. Something told me I would see her again in a matter of hours or less. My Aston Martin sat parked where I had left it just minutes ago. The dark pewter metallic glinting off the last rays of sun light as it went dark. I got in the driver seat and placed my head on the steering wheel. My mind was bouncing all over. Last night, today they were now all a blur. What stood out was her promise.

My Blackberry vibrated. I tossed it aside before it told me I had a new message. No one had my number but the company assistants. I picked it back up and the text flashed across the Blackberry.

'_**I'm coming back for you Edward. I can't loose you again either. Ever since you're sisters wedding… and last night.'**_

_Wait….._

She wanted to stay. She wasn't running again. She wanted me. It was coming back into perspective again.

'_**Go home Edward…. Wait for me.'**_

When the second text flashed across my screen I put the phone on the dashboard clip and sent a reply.

"Send as text….. _**I will not wait at home. I will come and find you**_."

The phone beeped as I pulled out from the self made parking spot I had made. I sped off toward my home. I wasn't at Alice's wedding very long. I couldn't stay with her there tempting me. I didn't want to ruin my sister's wedding if things had ended badly between us. I never expected it to end the way it did though. We never came in contact fully. Stolen glances and just missed touches. I was the one who ran after her. She was pulling away as I caught up to her. The blurred memory of a week ago standing out more and more now. I realized that yes she was my everything. I had spent years brooding over loosing her that day she left me. My emotions had been put aside but they were not forgotten. I pulled a u-turn in the middle of traffic resulting in several honking horns. I was oblivious to them. I wanted nothing more than to follow her to Forks and that was exactly what I was going to do…..

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
